


First Time

by crazy4malex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4malex/pseuds/crazy4malex
Summary: Michael follows Alex after he breaks up his fight with Kyle in ep 1x6.  Warning  This fic is EXPLICIT .Inspired by Prompt # 16 “I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.”





	1. Chapter 1

prompt # 16 “I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.”

Michael pulled Alex away from Kyle after breaking up their fight. Alex turned around, licking the blood off of his lip.

"You okay?" Michael asks, concern written all over his face.

Alex just looked at Michael, hurt and anger in his eyes, as he passed Michael without saying anything.

Michael watched Alex go and after glancing at Max, he followed after Alex.

He caught up with Alex where he sat on a bench in the park. 

Alex looked up, wiping the blood away with his arm, but still didn't say anything.

Michael sat next to him and said nothing for a few minutes, just keeping Alex company.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, looking at Alex. The hurt and anger was still there.

"He's a fucking shit head and I want to kick his ass." Alex finally responded. His anger needing an outlet. "Why did you stop me?" he demanded.

"You would have gotten expelled for fighting and it's the last few weeks of school." Michael explained.

"It would have been worth it." He said gritting his teeth and glancing over at Michael. 

"What are you doing here Guerin?" he asked.

"I wanted to help. You looked angry but also hurt." he replied.

"I'm fine." Alex brushed off the help. He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him. Then again, Guerin understood where he came from, had a lot of the same things going on as he did. And he could use a friend.

"It's just I'm sick of it all. I get enough of it crap at home and then I come to school, and I have to deal with Kyle and his group of assholes." Alex said with hurt in his voice.

"What did he say to you?" Michael asked, although he had a pretty good idea what was said, but he wanted to hear it from Alex.

Alex knew Michael suspected and thought there was no reason not to tell him.

"My dad is the biggest homophobe alive. He beats me for it at home, and then I get more shit at school from Kyle and his homophobic friends." Alex answered truthfully.

Michael said nothing for a minute, looking down with a frown. Then he looked up and over at Alex who was watching him carefully.

“I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.” Michael said softly. Letting Alex know he wasn't bothers that he was gay.

Alex smiled. Michael was so cute. He stared at him. 

"I thought you said he wasn't worth getting expelled over." Alex's mouth quirked.

"You were on school property. "I'll get him alone off campus." Michael explained leaning into Alex and nudged his shoulder with his own.

Alex watched Michael with warming eyes. He had noticed Michael staring at him a lot lately and when Alex looked back at Michael, he had turned away quickly. He wondered if Michael was bi curious? Alex had liked Michael for a long time but thought there was no hope, watching him surrounded by all the girls.

Now he thought he'd take a chance. He didn't think Michael would punch him if he wasn't interested.

Alex leaned in and waited to see what Michael's body language would tell him.

Michael's eyes widened and he swallowed, but he didn't pull away.

This gave Alex renewed hope and he leaned in and gently kissed Michael.

Michael wanted Alex's kiss. He knew he had wanted Alex for awhile and hearing the rumors about Alex made him want him more. But he'd never been able to approach Alex that way. He had been all about girls when he first came to realize that girls didn't have cooties at age 10, but when he entered jr. high, and he was in a locker room with boys, he'd also found he was attracted to them as well. That confused him until he heard the word bi. Once he had a name for who he was he felt much better. 

So now he craved Alex's kiss and his stomach started fluttering and his heart hammered against his chest as Alex kissed him for the first time. His first boy kiss.

The feel of Alex's full lips and soft touch made his heart soar. He loved the feel of Alex's lips against his. Alex had plump lips, that he could nibbled on forever.

Alex too felt a high he'd never knew existed before. Wow. Michael Guerin's lips were sexy. But he didn't want to scare Michael away so he'd pulled back after only a small closed mouth kiss, when he'd wanted to dive right into the recesses of Michael's mouth and taste him.

Michael realized he wasn't satisfied with the small kiss and giving Alex a little smile, he'd kissed Alex again, this time opening his mouth and devouring Alex's open, inviting lips.

Their world spun out of control and this changed the two of them for life. They would never be the same again.

Alex allowed Michael's tongue inside his mouth and felt their tongues meet and wrap around each other. His head was spinning and the butterflies in his stomach only strenghtened.

Michael loved the taste of Alex and knew he was now addicted to Alex. He did what he'd wanted to do for awhile when he'd thought of Alex and watched his plump lips. He nibbled on Alex's lips.

Alex's hands had been wrapped around Michael's neck for dear life but when Michael started nibbling on his lips he'd thought he would go insane. He ran his hands up Michael's neck and into his hair to wrap his fingers in Michael's sexy curls. They were the first thing Alex had noticed about Michael in the 7th grade when he'd seen Michael in the halls.

Michael realized he loved Alex's hands in his hair, pulling hard but not hurting him.  
He knew then that he was crazy in love with Alex Manes.

Alex didn't know what he loved more, being kissed by Alex or having his lips nibbled on. He just knew that he was madly in love with Michael Guerin.

When they pulled apart to take a breath, Alex looked at Michael with hooded but passion filled eyes.

"Wanna go somewhere private?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael follows Alex after he breaks up his fight with Kyle in ep 1x6.

"Wanna go somewhere private?" Alex asked now sitting back and leaving space between him and Michael before he didn't wait for privacy to attack Michael.

Michael sucked in his breath and nodded. "You have a place in mind?"

"Well, we have a tool shed in our backyard and I go there a lot when things are really horrible in the house. And my father is gone for the weekend on an assignment of some sort. We could go there?." he suggested, looking deep into Michael's eyes, wanting to make sure this was really what Michael wanted and not just hormones talking. He knew, with himself, it was partly hormones, but also mostly knowing what he wanted even before they had kissed tonight. He had thought about letting Michael take his virginity for a while now. Just the thought flushed his face and down his body. He was so ready for this.

"Yeah, yeah I want to." Michael said calmly knowing that was what Alex was looking for as he stared into his eyes so intently. He wanted to make sure Michael was ready for this big step.

They both rode in Michael's truck to Alex's place. Michael clasped hands with Alex, intertwining their fingers as he drove. His want and need were making him shiver. 

When Alex opened the door to the tool shed and lit the lamp, he led Michael in, their hands clasped again.

Michael saw a bed in the middle of the shed with many of Alex's things there. It looked like Alex practically live out here but it was cozy with the warm light and the bed looked inviting.

They stopped in the middle of the room and just stared at each other. 

Then Michael moved and they were all over each other. Michael ran his hands from Alex's shoulders down to his hips, pulling them closer until their bodies were against each other and their erections were hard between them. Both groaned and started rubbing against each other to get that friction going.

Alex finally stopped before it was too late. He wanted his first time with Michael to be more than just frotting. He wanted Michael inside him.

They faced each other, their breathing hard and fast and then they began to take each other's clothes off. They laughed when their hands got in the way of the others until finally they were naked.

Michael took a step back to drink in a naked Alex. He had daydreamed about just this, many times in the last year. He couldn't believe it was really happening. He thought Alex was beyond beautiful. He looked like one of those statues they made him read about in his art class. Now he truly appreciated those pictures.

Alex drank in Michael's hotness. Wow! Was Michael sexy! Alex sucked in his breath and not able to keep his hands off of Michael another minute, he ran his hands down Michael's smooth hard chest and followed it past his love trail of hair to his already straining erection.

He gently took Michael in his hand and started an up and down motion over his hot hardness. He was amazed and excited to finally be able to touch Michael like this. It was interesting to realize that although he had done this many times to himself, the emotions and feelings were totally different. Michael's hardness felt different than his even though they were both the same technically. 

Michael groaned and almost lost his balance when he went weak in the knees as Alex finally touched him in his most private place. It felt so good!

"God Alex!" Michael exclaimed letting his own hands roam Alex's soft yet hard body. He reached for Alex's hardness and let him know how good Michael felt.

"Yes!" Alex gasped when Michael took him in his hand. The rhythm the two of them started was so fantastic and their hips soon went with the rhythm as well.

Alex knew early on he was gay and had started reading up on it on the internet so he knew a lot of different things to do and he wanted to do them all with Michael.

"Here," Alex said and took Michael's hand and moved it, grasping his own erection and placing it next to Michael's, starting a new up and down motions with both erections now rubbing against each other and up and down.

"Oh Wow!" Michael sucked in his breath. "How did you know about this?" he said looking down and watching what Alex was doing.

"It's called the double jerk and a few other names, but to answer your question, I looked it and other stuff up on the internet." and he winked at Michael. Then he closed his eyes and just got into the whole thing, listening to Michael's moaning sounds and smiling a little bit. Happy that he was pleasing Michael so much.

When they both were on the edge of coming, Alex stopped.

"Alex, you're killing me." Michael groaned.

"I don't want to come until you're in side me." Alex swallowed hoarsely, giving Michael a hooded look.

Michael gasped and almost came at the thought of what Alex had just said. 

"Oh...ah..okay." Michael barely got out he was so turned on. He watched Alex's lips and they were all red and pouty from his kisses and he just wanted to do it again. He ran his hands down Alex's back until he was in the curve of it and then pushed them together again and attacked Alex's mouth. He loved Alex's mouth.

Alex groaned and ran his own hands down Michael's back and then up again to rake though Michael's curls. Then he slowly wrapped a few curly strands in his hands. He couldn't get enough of Michael's curls.

They slowly were walking toward the bed and finally fell on it still kissing and laughed when it broke them apart.

But they went back at it, rolling around first one on top and then the other, when suddenly Michael's hand slid between Alex's cheeks and ran his finger over the pucker between them.

Alex arched up and groaned loudly having to hold himself so he wouldn't come.

"Michael, now...I need you now." Alex pleaded, rolling over and leaning up on his hands and knees, leaving himself vulnerable like never before.

"I... I don't want to hurt you." Michael hesitated, his erection so red and swollen it hurt.

"Here." Alex leaned over and reached into the table next to the bed, then scrambled back into position, handing the lotion to Michael. This should help. It won't hurt so bad but it's supposed to hurt the first time. Just do it Michael." Alex begged.

Michael took Alex's word for it and from his own exploration on the internet, he slicked up the outside of Alex's pucker and then slipped a finger inside that tight hole and rubbed the lotion in there too.

"Oh God! Michael, hurry up." Alex exclaimed when he felt Michael's finger enter him.

"I need to go slow Alex, so I won't hurt you as much." Michael explained.

Alex nodded, knowing that, and trusting Michael completely.

Michael added one finger and moved it around to loosen Alex up, then two and three until Alex had a rhythm going again and had to stop Michael. 

Michael got the hint and lined himself up and slowly entered Alex. He watched as Alex slowly pulled him in and he was gasping for breath as he realized how amazing it felt to see and feel.

"Am I hurting you?" Michael asked gritting his teeth and stopping his forward motion.

"No, you're good. Keep going Michael." Alex winced but didn't let Michael know. He didn't want him to stop and considering how bad he had expected the first time to be, with Michael it wasn't that bad at all. He was so gentle. But then that was Michael. A gentle man with a very gentle soul.

Finally Michael was all the way in and he stopped again. "Are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone, rubbing the side of Alex's hip.

"I'm great Michael. God it feels incredible! You have no idea how it feels to have a part of you inside me."

With that Michael grinned and slowly moved in and out until they both were done being gentle and careful and Alex reached back with one hand and raked his nails down Michael's back and cried out. 

"Faster Michael, harder please!" Alex's voice cried out hoarsely.

Michael sped up needing to please his lover first, before he pleased himself. He knew he was supposed to find the prostrate of a man, and he thought he would have a hard time finding it, but it was easy so he moved into the right position so that he could hit it every time he slammed back into his pleading lover.

Soon he heard Alex cry out and then the tenseness left his body and Michael knew Alex had come and he had pleased his lover.

Then he moved harder and soon he too was coming as he cried out in ecstasy.

When he slowly pulled out, Michael twisted around and landed on his back next to Alex who had also turned an was on his back as well. 

"Hey!" Alex suddenly cried out. 

Michael's eyebrow rose, not seeing the problem.

Suddenly Alex rolled on top of Michael.

"I got the wet spot." He said and laughed along with his lover.

They looked at each other and all that they had shared came back to them and they kissed again softly, gently, just to be close again. Alex curled up into Michael and Michael pulled him in, making Alex feel safe in his arms.

Soon the two fell into an exhausted, fulfilled sleep.

 

Alex woke up slowly, stretching only to realize he was sore everywhere. He smiled when he remembered why. He looked down at Michael, still curled up in his arms and realized they had been as close and intimate as two people could get. He had let Michael make love to him. Now looking at the man asleep below him, so sexy and sweet, he knew he was totally in love with Michael Guerin. He had known he was in love months ago, when they had talked about each others lives and realized how much they had in common. But now, after last night he was totally in love with the man. 

Alex rolled off of Michael and then leaned in and slowly kissed up Michael's smooth skin, starting at his muscular stomach, he continued up to his nipples and licked and dragged his tongue over them, making them pebble hard. Continuing, Alex reached the curve of Michael's neck and licked that too, and then put his nose into his neck, nuzzling a sexy spot for Alex.

Michael woke up to Alex's tongue bath and smiled and looked down at him as he nuzzled him in the neck. Michael's arms came around Alex and he nudged his head up so he could kiss the man he loved with all his heart. Alex had given him something amazingly special last night and he would never forget.

When they pulled apart, Alex looked into Michael's eyes and smiled. 

"I love you Michael Guerin." He whispered softly.

Michael gave Alex the most incredibly loving look, the intensity burning in his eyes. 

"I love you more."


End file.
